Talk:Magic Circuit
Delete/Merge to Automaton I feel that we should merge this page to the Automaton page, by giving it another section that says "Magic Circuits" or "Components". It's a bit redundant to have it as a page on its own since we honestly don't have much info, even after we include the translated bits from WLB Wiki in our request. Hmm. To be honest, I am kind of conflicted with this. I mean, there are tons of Magic Circuits mentioned - Gram, Predator, Sonic and Jet (was the name of Yaya's circuit ever mentioned?). Those 4 circuits has their own information too, so I guess it deserve it's own page. But then again, no Automaton would function WITHOUT a Magic Circuit, so I feel that a merge should be done. I am certain that we'll come up with an answer through good discussion, so let us take things slowly, shall we? :D ~ Choko (talk to me~!) 16:09, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Eh good point Choko, I guess then this discussion is a bit redundant now, but I will wait to see if Rif has anything to add on ^_^". I can start brushing up on this page when I'm done adding the translated info from plover on WLB. : On a side note, I messed up my sig too -_- I'll be neutral here since Jet and Sonic Magic circuit have their own info like what Choko said. Though the translation from WLB wiki only seems to have a description of Magic Circuit. :/ Hmm so our problem is that we don't have much info on the specific circuits, but there are already 4 circuits. So shall we go for a merge then? I can add another section to it, or do the appropriate editing first? :I re-read and I realise the three of us don't really have a consensus for now. So I vote we just leave this page alone? Come to think of it, we separate Magic from FT guild page, you know what I mean? Every mage in FT Guild has magic but we separated. Then again there was more info for magic. I guess we need more info to furnish this page XD After a minute of long thinking, I strongly feel that Magic Circuit deserves its page. With the help of the WLB Wiki, MCs are already given a meaning, and it also has Kanji and Romaji. We can also add some description from Kimberley's lecture on the chapter I can't remember where. From the two medias that we have, we can provide an information for Gram, Jet and Sonic (Predator seems a li'l hard but I think we can manage, as long as we reference properly). If it is image we're worrying about, I think episode 3 or 4 has it. All we need is an infobox (Hi, Riffy) and someone who will work on the page. I can take on the page myself but I am busy making Hotaru's at the moment. Seems a rocky start but I can see that we can furnish the page. So yeah, what do you guys think? ~ Choko (talk to me~!) 16:30, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hmm in that case, okay we will leave this page here, since Rif is neutral on both sides. And yea, there is: #Kimberley's info for Eve's Heart #Gram .. where Yomi was explaining some stuff I think? #Jet will be more of a description .. based on what's going on when Loki fought Raishin #Sonic ... hmm. Is it speculation to say it seems to allow the automaton to devour many magic circuits? Yes right? Yes I just saw Plover is done with the translation *^*. I've added the info from translated page 1 to what we were missing. For page 2, I'm still working on it. : I think I just confused myself over Sonic and Predator ^_^". My bad. But yes we can furnish this page for sure.